cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations Wiki:Report vandalism
Current Reports User: General Kanabis - vandalized Never_Cry_Shitwolf , after having been warned (0) times.Forged Homunculus (talk • ) 03:04, April 6, 2019 (UTC) User: NonzeroTie3374 - vandalized Maelstrom Vortex , after having been warned (0) times. 02:18, June 30, 2016 (UTC) User: 50.205.145.10 - vandalized Supernova X, after having been warned (0) times. On 14:54, May 13, 2016‎‎ Forged Homunculus (talk • ) 01:12, May 16, 2016 (UTC) User: Libertarian King - vandalized Supernova X, after having been warned (0) times. On 07:18, January 14, 2016 and 12:22, January 15, 2016‎ Forged Homunculus (talk • ) 01:12, March 22, 2016 (UTC) User: 69.47.255.56 - vandalized Supernova X, after having been warned (0) times. On 06:29, February 28, 2016‎ Forged Homunculus (talk • ) 01:12, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Archived issues Thorgrum - vandalized Kashmir, after having been warned zero times. 17:22, October 14, 2015 (UTC) : — RogalDorn 20:04, October 14, 2015 (UTC) User:74.77.111.244 - vandalized New Pacific Order, after having been warned 0 times. Imperial Empire (talk • ) 08:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Sith Emperor - vandalized NPO Eras page. Non-NPO member, goes by Tywin on IRC. Known CN troll. Already removed it. Report for record. :Handled. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:36, Monday, 19 May 2014 ( ) DicksDomino - vandalized Atlas (alliance) three times and Government History of Atlas once, after having been warned (2) times. - Jack Whiterstein (talk • ) 06:37, November 11, 2013 (UTC) : — RogalDorn 07:24, November 11, 2013 (UTC) DicksDomino - vandalized Dominion of Righteous Nations, after having been warned (0) times. - Mandrivia : [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:56, Monday, 29 July 2013 ( ) User:99.17.218.202 - vandalized a ton of pages, after having been warned 0 times. - sign your name --Bowwow828 (talk • ) 04:54, May 27, 2013 (UTC) : RogalDorn 07:28, May 27, 2013 (UTC) User:69.119.176.212 - vandalized Titodafarmer,The_AA_of_AA after having been warned (0) times. He is known as King Leviathan in game. He is attempting to jump alliances and everyone who rejects him, he vandalizes. - tito (talk • ) 01:15, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Rogal talk 02:52,2/16/2013 (UTC) Admin West - vandalized The Legion, after having been warned 0 times. ~ [[User:Nascar8FanGA|''' Nascar8FanGA ]] talk nation 17:57, Tuesday, 6 November 2012 (ET)' : Rogal talk 23:11,11/6/2012 (UTC) Jjackson349 - vandalized Regnum_Invictorum, after having been warned 0 times. - Already Undone ~ [[User:Nascar8FanGA|' Nascar8FanGA ]] talk nation 21:26, Thursday, 27 September 2012 (ET)' 01:26, September 28, 2012 (UTC) : Rogal talk 03:12,9/28/2012 (UTC) No idea how to identify who, but the GGA page is missing, as is its talk page RenegadeOfficer (talk • ) 17:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) User:138.87.194.228 - vandalized Ragnarok, after having been warned 0 times. - ~ [[User:ClanCC|'ShadowChaos']] (T / ) 07:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC) User:98.114.212.20 - vandalized Ragnarok, after having been warned 0 times. - ~ [[User:ClanCC|'ShadowChaos']] (T / ) 07:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :ShadowChaos, until the situation involving Ragnarok's gov is resolved I'm only going to mark the Ragnarok page with the infobox stating that the page currently controversial and under dispute. Once the situation is '''fully resolved' will be removed and further edits to revert the gov from anything but the officially recognized gov will be viewed as vandalism and handled by us admin staff accordingly. RogalDorn talk 07:51, Monday, 30 January 2012 ( ) User:Chao101 - vandalized Post-Dissolution Sphere, after having been warned 0 times (warned 3 times by STOP). [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :^'DISREGARD THIS'; I retract this claim (although it seems that this report has been ignored on its own anyway) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) - vandalized Avery, after having been warned 0 times. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:02, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Handled, thanks for the report Justin. RogalDorn talk 23:57, Tuesday, 21 February 2012 ( ) User:98.24.225.219- vandalized Union of Communist Republics, after been warned 0 times.- ~User:Bowwow828 19:32 February 15, 2012 (EST) - vandalized The SuperFriends after having been warned 0 times. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Handled, thanks for the report Justin. RogalDorn talk 23:50, Sunday, 5 February 2012 ( ) (Proxied IP) vandalized Random Insanity Alliance, warns non applicable? Signed another guest. :(added links for your report) - vandalized the Random Insanity Alliance page not Insanity Alliance|diff=429065&oldid=428442}} once but Insanity Alliance|diff=429067&oldid=429065}} twice, after having been warned 0 times. reverted the changes - }} }} December 22,2011 (ET) - Coalition of Countries|diff=428429&oldid=424574}} vandalized the Christian Coalition of Countries page, after having been warned 0 times, reverted the changes - }} }} December 21,2011 (ET) Insanity Alliance|diff=428429&oldid=424574}} vandalized the Random Insanity Alliance page, they vandalized it a Insanity Alliance|diff=428431&oldid=428429}} second time shortly thereafter. I reverted the page. }} }} December 16,2011 (ET) diff=427730&oldid=426582}} vandalized the Fark page. I reverted it. }} }} December 10,2011 (ET) Chunjee - vandalized Krassus Sithurian, after having been warned (1) times.reverting to original form...he is creating SEPERATE PAGES also TO DEFAME PLAYERS NAMES. 03:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Krassus :I'm not sure what to do about this, as it's not clear vandalism, but I'll continue to keep an eye on it. Anyone can feel free to contact me about it. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:07, Friday, 28 October 2011 ( ) 24.89.213.218 - vandalized Deutsches Reich, after having been warned (0) times. He has deleted all my nation's info and replaced it with some crazy talk about the 666 and beast and whatnot, on 10th February. Haven't logged in a long time so i didn't notice until today. I'm not sure how to fix it either. Ferdinand I (talk • ) 20:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed and banned the vandal. Thanks for the report, and sorry it went unnoticed for so long. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:07, Friday, 28 October 2011 ( ) - vandalized SOS Brigade (Standard Edition) after having been warned 0 times. Pikachurin Talk • 17:16, Sunday, 16 October 2011 (ET) - vandalized the Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism, after having been warned 0 times. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) - vandalized The Legion, after having been warned 0 times - Undone Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 04:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) 72.148.121.123 vandalized North Atlantic Defence Coalition after being warned 0 times. He vandalized it multiple times, and I am reverting it. 1999drew (talk • ) 03:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) vandalized Charter of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization after being warned 0 times. Vandalized seven times; I reverted all seven back to the last original edit.--Justin (talk • ) 01:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) vandalized Voluspa after being warned 0 times. This'll be second strike I believe. --Justin (talk • ) 00:12, March 17, 2011 (UTC) vandalized Mushroom Kingdom after being warned 0 times. I reverted it to the last revision.--Justin (talk • ) 17:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) vandalized multiple pages (NPO, Order of the Paradox, etc...) multiple times. (NOTE: I think I fixed it... idk.) :Handled ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 16:35, Monday, 7 February 2011 (ET)' User:92.11.4.141 - vandalized Auctor, after having been warned (0) times. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 04:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) - vandalized World Freedom Federation, after having been warned 0 times. Erixxxx (talk • ) 19:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) (I undid the change) - vandalized Syktyvkar, after having been warned 0 times. KingJarkko (talk • ) 18:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC) (Note: I undid it.) vandalized Common Defense Treaty after having been warned 0 times. Pikachurin Talk • 16:27, Sunday, 7 November 2010 (ET) - vandalized Comrade Ash, after having been warned 0 times (again) Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 02:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :That would be one warning then :P blocked for a week. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:48, Saturday, 30 October 2010 (ET) :: oh hehe sorry I tried to look up if he was warned but didn't see anything :P Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 03:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, I'm too lazy to use vandal count. I only left a message on his talk page. (I'll add that to the top of this page for clarity.) [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:08, Sunday, 31 October 2010 (ET) - vandalized Comrade Ash, after having been warned 0 times Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 17:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC) John Mathews vandalized Ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, after having been warned 0 times. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 15:33, Monday, 25 October 2010 (EST) vandalized Triumvirate of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, after having been warned 0 times. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 10:39, Sunday, 24 October 2010 (EST) : vandalized Ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, after having been warned 0 times. :-- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 10:42, Sunday, 24 October 2010 (EST) ::Lol, grudge much? Taken care of. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:27, Sunday, 24 October 2010 (ET) vandalized User:Azu-nyan/about, after having been warned 0 times. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 03:38, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET)' :Looks like people are at it again. -_- vandalized User:Azu-nyan, after having been warned 0 times. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 04:52, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET)' ::Both blocked. Why do so many people like vandalizing your user page? :S 09:28, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET) and - vandalized New Pacific Order, after having been warned 0 times. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 03:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :All users blocked and page temporarily semi-protected. 23:21, Friday, 1 October 2010 (ET) vandalized Slayer99 after having been warned 0 times. Pikachurin Talk • 10:02, Monday, 30 August 2010 (ET) - vandalized User:Azu-nyan, after having been warned 0 times. I also request a semi-protect for this page and Alestor should the anon-vandalizing continue, as I have been warning the vandal off-site. - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 16:39, Sunday, 29 August 2010''' :The vandal has continued repeatedly vandalizing both pages on multiple IP's, so I again request semi-protection for these pages and any further pages of mine they decide to edit. - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 16:59, Sunday, 29 August 2010' ::No longer content to edit my pages, they create more: Azu-nyan's vagina. Hell, I might need sysops to deal with these idiots. <.< - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 17:12, Sunday, 29 August 2010' Sorry for the delayed response...both IPs so far have been blocked, your pages protected, and the vandal page deleted. I'll keep an eye out for further vandals. Bobogoobo | Talk | Nation 17:41, Sunday, 29 August 2010 (ET) :Many thanks. :) - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 17:42, Sunday, 29 August 2010' - vandalized Nordreich (2009–), after having been warned 0 times. - JuQu (talk • ) 07:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) - vandalized RoK-NSO War, after having been warned 0 times. ClanCC 01:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, this depends on our definition of "at war." Personally I think that it should only count if the alliance is actively at war with a member of one of the alliances it has declared upon. PPF can declare war all it wants, but it's not actually at war until a war is present. Furthermore, one person does not constitute an alliance. It's misleading for him to act as an alliance. So I'm against including him in the list. I'll wait for Lol pie's input though. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:02, Thursday, 12 August 2010 (ET) ::Yeah, there was two reasons why I was removing PPF from the list.. 1) There was no war(s) from PPF only a raid from a none. 2) A mod (Vivi) closed the DoW Opethian posted on the OWF. Is that enough reasons to not listed? Also, I agree that one person doesn't constitute as an alliance, like my alliance (Ragnarok) consider an alliance is with five nations or more. [[User:ClanCC|'ShadowChaos']] (T / ) 17:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) vandalized Melchior after having been warned zero times. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 00:24, Wednesday, 11 August 2010 (ET) vandalized Straylight after having been warned zero times. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 17:40, Tuesday, 10 August 2010 (ET) vandalized the Guardians of Origin after having been warned 0 times. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 16:12, Sunday, 8 August 2010 EST 20:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) See also